Don't Underestimate The Quiet One
by MattieMicBrownWilliams
Summary: pparently the GOM just broke into Kuroko's house and found something rather... disturbing. Now, meeting a certain red head would be akward. GOMxKagami, main KuroKaga, Uke!Kagami.


Title: Don't Underestimates The Quiet One

By: MattieMicBrownWilliams

Summary: Apparently the GOM just broke into Kuroko's house and found something rather... disturbing. Now, meeting a certain red head would be akward. GOMxKagami, main KuroKaga, Uke!Kagami.

Pairing: GOMxKagami, Main KuroKaga

Rating: M

Genre: Humor/Romance

Disclaimer: If KNB was mine... I don't even know what to to with it...

Warnings: Bad grammars, BoyxBoy, Smut, Adult Toys, OOC-ness

A/N: You know what... IDEK what I'm doing. I really love Uke Kagami it hurts. My first attempt of smut.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Guys, come here, I found something interesting!" a voice shout.

Aomine rub his head with a boring face. "What are we doing in Tetsu's again?" he ask no one particularly.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~# Flash Back ~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"So, what are you guys doing here?" the dark skin teen ask.

"Well you see, we are on our school break, and it wouldn't hurt if we have a little reunion right?"

Midorima adjust his glasses before look around, "Where is Kuroko anyway, nodayo?"

"Umm, Kurokochii send an e-mail that he is not going to come." Kise said while eyeing his cell.

"He was having a 'date' with that Bakagami." Aomine casually said while munching his teriyaki burger. If you fast enough you can see he narrow his eyes before it back to normal in a matter of time. But of course, Akashi 'is' fast.

Akashi stare at the dark skin teen interestedly. 'Hmm, why would he be furious? Is he jealous of Tetsu's new light or... Tetsu himself? This is interesting.'

Kise turn his head toward Aomine with a dejected face. "Ehhhh..." He slightly pout. Akashi swear he could heard the blond muttered darkly something like ' that cunning shadow' under his then chuckle amusedly at the sight. So they had a feeling for _'him',eh?_

"Well then. Let us have a little visit to our shadow, shall we?"

~#~#~#~#~#~#~# Flash Back End~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"By visiting mean we brake into Kurochin place?" Murasakibara ask while eating his candies happily.

"That is true. Now find something to play with."Akashi demand with his find-something-fun-because-I'm-bored-or-I'll-stab- you-with-my-scissors tone.

The other sweat-drops

"Eh, this room is locked." Kise curiously peered at the door. 'There must be something private in this room, considered that Kurochii had not lock his own room.'

"Just break it, nodayo." Midorima said from behind. Looking as curious as Kise is despite the scowl on his face.

"Okay, but first lets tell the others. Guys, come here, I found an interesting room!" He shout.

One by one walk in. Aomine rub behind his back with a scowl. "Stop shouting, you're voice annoying." Behind is Akashi who was dragging Murasakinbara that was eating a wafer, courtesy from Kuroko's kitchen.

"What is it Ryouta?" Akashi ask, a bit annoyed. "This room was locked." Obviously. "So?" Akashi sound irritated. "Well, isn't that weird considered that Korochii doesn't even locked his own room."

"Wow, Kisechin said something brainy."

" Muu, thats harsh, Murochii."

"Stop whining and break the damn door."

"Eh, I don't want too." Kise shock his head frantically, waving both of his hands.

"And why is that?" dark aura surrounding Akashi. Even though Kise trembling he still stand on his decision.

"W-Well, there's must be something really precious in this room that Kurokochii adored very much. I bet he will when berserk if he know we break in the room. Don't you remember the first time we pissed him off?" He shut his eyes tightly.

Hearing that, they mentally shivered, even Akashi. They don't want to remember the tragedy and obviously don't want it to be repeated again. It was really horrifying even for a sadistic like Akashi. The red head frantically shock his head, wanting the images fade. "We put that you don't want, I will break the door my self."

The Kiseki stare at the Akashi as he stand in front of the wooden door. A deep breath taken, Akashi kick the door with all of his power and BAM the door collapsed. "Well, that was easy." He shrug.

Oh Lord, please spare us.

Slowly, they enter the dark room. Kise switch on the switch with a slightly trembling hand.

But, they had not fully prepared them self with the sight that had waited the.

In the medium size room , the wall was fully covered with pictures and posters. But, not just normal pictures and posters but pictures/posters of someone they fully acknowledge. A certain dark red head teen. The one an only Kagami Taiga. In the center of the room was placed a L-shaped dark red sofa and a medium size HD television. Between the sofa and tv was a small wooden table that have an innocent looking box of tissues. A really innocent looking box of tissues, and besides it was a remote.

The room look similar like an obsesses stalker secret room with all of the pictures of their interest. The room was unbelievably full of Kagami Taiga from half to human size posters. The pictures constant of the tall boy from his cheeky grin to a moment when he taking his shirt off. Let just say that half of the wall was full of embarrassing (and sexy) pictures of him.

They slowly walk around the room, studying the pictures with mixed feeling. Murasakibar, who was chewing his sweets while staring at a picture of Kagami who was licking his fingers. In front of him is a tasty looking strawberry-shortcake. 'He looks sweet enough to eat.' He thought pervertedly. As the giant walk he accidentally kick something making him almost fell down. He yelp loudly making the other occupants in the room turn towards him.

"What the hell did I just kick before?"

"Murochii are you okay?" Kise kneel in front of the purplenette , looking a bit worried.

"I'm okay. Just kicked on something."

As Kise averted his eyes, he saw a big treasure chest,"Eh, what is this?"

"I think that the thing I just tripped on before."

"Hmm, the box look interesting. Ryouta, is it locked?" Akashi rub his chin like a captain he is.

Kise eyed the treasure box and spotted a big passworded pad lock. "It required passwords." He staring at the pad lock, a bit amuse how gigantic the pad lock is.

"It must be something related to Kuroko, nodayo." Midorima stare at his lucku item for today, a palm-size tiger doll. He couldn't help but chuckle when he look at the split eyebrows that the doll had. It somehow remind of him a certain tiger.

"Try his birthday date." Aomine suggest.

"Kurokochii birthday? Hmm, 3-1-0-1. Nah, it's not it."

They sigh. They think again for another moment, trying to figured out what the password is. A bright bulb suddenly appeared from Kise's head.

"Oh oh, I know I know. 1-1-1-0. Oh, it unlocked!" Kise cheered happily. The others slightly surprise.

"Good job Ryouta. How did you find out." Akashi give a good job sign towards the blond.

"Hehe, it was Kurochii and Kagamichii jersey's number.

'Why would he put jerseys numbers as passwords?'

"Well, what are you waiting for? Open the chest." The dark skin teen smack Kise's head. Said the blond boy yelped in pain.

"Okay okay, you don't have to hit me." He pout and rub his head where Aomine had hit him. He slowly open the chest.

Oh how shock they were. Well, yeah, they expected something really weird in the treasure chest. But not this weird!

"What... the...hell...?" That was the most suited words to describe their shocked mind for now.

"W-What in the fucking world was Kuroko doing with this...

this perverted things, no-nodayo?!" Midorima pointed horridly at the said perverted things.

Akashi mentally fighting with him self in this moment. What in the fucking basketball god was Tetsu doing with this adult toys? Was he fucking him self with it or... No no no no no no, it couldn't be... could it?

In the said treasure chest, dildos of all colors and size are scatters everywhere. Every types of dildos was there from a normal one to a big thorny one. Murasakibara stare at a big purple dildo and look down at hi pants for several times. God, it was bigger than mine. He mentaly cry. A bag of snacks forgotten on the floor.

There is not only dildos but the beady things and collars are also there and plenty more, you said it they have it. And that is not include bondages ropes! Kise shakily grab a black leather collar and slowly place it one the ground. His eyes shut tightly, a bead of tears form from the corner of his eyes. They he saw other thing in the chest. Well, the others too.

"And what is that?" Akashi step in front and took the black thing. Its a video tape. Suddenly he get a bad feelings but curiosity kills the cat.

"There is more." Aomine said, putting the other toys and ropes away with a calm facade. But they know how scared he is, looking at the twitching eyes and sweaty hands. He grab the video tapes one by one, slowly counting it.

"This's the last one." Aomine took the last tape. It's the 30th . Wow there are a lot of this. "I wonder what is this tape about?".

"Sex tapes." Akashi said stoicly. The other turn their heads and stare at him, hard. "What? It was obvious isn't?" He said, pointing at the tape label. It reads 'First Time'.

"S-should we p-play it, nodayo?" Midorima suggest hesitantly.

"But I had a bad feelings about this." Kise gulped, so does the other. "But I'm curious." They nod. "Why would you be curious, it must be Kuroko the bottom... right?" Aomine a bit unsure about the last part, immediately they look at Akashi who was studying the other tapes.

"I'm curious too."

After they on the tape player and sit on the fluffy sofa, they wait patiently. The screen start with a static and slowly become clearer. A hand slowly uncovered the camera. It was Kuroko. They silently shallow their adam apples.

~#~#~#~#~ This is the lemon scene. You can skip it if you don't want to read it ~#~#~#~#~

"Is it on yet?" Kuroko adjust the camera.

"K-Kuroko, what are you d-doing?" a sultry voice come.

"I'm going to record our first time." He stoically said, looking behind his shoulder.

"E-Eh, that's em-embarrassing!" The voice scream.

Kuroko adjust the camera once more. Slowly he walk away, making the camera facing a queen size bed. On the bad is one and only Kagami Taiga, who face was a bit flush. His hair a bit messy and his eyes half lidded. The white button up shirt a bit crippled and half done , making the dark red head milky chest and left shoulder shown. All in all, he looks like a sexy half done uke.

Kuroko smirk and lift the dark red head chin, "Well, Kagamikun, that was one of my 1001 secret kinks." He said slyly, caressing the other cheek. His ocean blue eyes filled with pure lust and love.

"B-But, you can- mmff!" Before he can say more, his open mouth had been attack by Kuroko's smaller one. The innocent kiss slowly become vicious and deep as Kuroko takes the lead. Kagami grab Kuroko's sleeve, moaning in his mouth. They separate for the need of air after a few moment. A string of saliva appear when they disconnect their lips together. Kuroko nibble Kagami's lower lips, fully enjoying the sweet taste. Kuroko had always dream about those plump pink lips that had just waiting to be devoured fully.

Kagami let out a moan when the smaller male suck his adam apple before slowly licking his neck bone down towards the milky shoulder. Kuroko lick before biting it, making it bleed and he lick away the blood. Kuroko smirk at the first mark he just make, face fully content with it. Kagami yelp in pain, a bead of tears already form from the corner of his red eyes,his cheeks burning. " O-Ouch! Kuroko, why you bit me?!" Kuroko look up, facing the red eyes and licking his lips before taking Kagami's. "I'm marking you, so no one are going to take you away from me." He answer possessively.

Kuroko small fingers slowly circling the pink nipples before twisting it, making it hards. The way he twist it was neither soft nor rough. Enough to make the dark red head go crazy and moan loudly. Kuroko than bit the reddening ear, also making a mark.

"Kyaa... Ku-Kuroko ahnnn... Please anhh..." Kagami moan, grabbing Kuroko's long black sleeve like his life depends on it, his other hands covering his mouth. But Kuroko ceased this.

Lifting the hand that was covering his lover mouth he whisper, " Don't. I want to hear you scream. With pleasure calling my name, Taigakun." Kagami eyes open widely, the way Kuroko call his given name were so... sensual. He can come even when Kuroko had not entering him, if he not strong enough tough. He cover his face in embarrassment.

Kuroko blink a few time, 'Oh, so he like it when I'm talking dirty to him? So that was it.' Evil plan developing in his already perverted mind. Kuroko bring his fingers lower, brushing the dark red head stomach making the said teen shuddered as reply. He grab the man's beneath him dick with a strong yet gentle grip, making him jerked. Moving his hand, he start his games.

"You like it don't you? You love it when my hand wrapping you, making it as hard as a brick, right? And when my fingers move, slowly caressing it, you can feel blood rush in your entire abdomen, right? And you will start demanding it to be more, correct? And you thought I'm going to let you come, don't you?" Kuroko abruptly stop, studying the bigger one. His eyes were shutted tightly, face were so red that it make tomatoes and cherries jealous, mouth half open and toes folded.

Kagami slowly nod, wanting the bluenette to letting him explode . "But, no! I'm not done yet with you." Kuroko grab the members suddenly, Kagami's eyes open widely making his back arch back and fingers tightly grab the white bed sheet, his mouth also open widely but his voicec stuck between his troth. Kuroko taking his chances, kissing the male immediately. The sound from the wet kiss and Kuroko's stroking around the dick circling around the small room.

" Kuro-Kuroko... Let me come Ahhn.. Pleassee.." Kagami plead " I will, but not now." He took the member fully in his mouth.

Kagami breathing harder, not use to the wet cavern around his dick. Kuroko sucked and tugged, twisting his tongue around Kagami's dick, licking the underside and probing the seeping tip. Kagami stifled a moan but all of his power lose when Kuroko bit his foreskin. The hot milky semen spurt inside the smaller one mouth. Kuroko, who was not expecting this was dumbfounded, but he quickly cool up and take control. Kagami who was like a puddle of goo blush furiously as he stare in disbelieve as his blue hair lover drank all off the milky essence not leaving any drop. Kuroko lick his fingers as he look at his embarrass lover. Kuroko jerk his head towards Kagami as he push the dark red head down. "Don't worry Kagamikun, your milk were very delicious. The sweet-bitterly taste make me carving for more."

Kuroko bring his middle and pointing fingers towards those plump lips. "Suck." Kagami nod and takes the digits fully. His wet red tongue swirl around the digits expertly. Kagami eagerly suck them like a popsicle. The bluenette can felt his face burning and quickly separate his fingers from his lover mouth with a 'pop'. Kagami eventually whine in disappointment, "more...". If it possible, Kuroko's dick become harder than brick. 'This is it, you beg for this!'.

Kuroko grab the strawberry lube from the nightstand and coated his fingers with the sticky lubricant. He slowly push his fingers in the tight and hot and definitely virgin hole. Kagami groan in pain, "Hurt...". Kuroko look up and hush his scared lover ,"Shh, don't worry love, I'll find your spot in a matter of second." As Kuroko inserted the third finger, Kagami still feel unpleasant, 'If this what the starter felt like, I really don-AHHH!' suddenly Kuroko push something in his hole that make the dark red head scream in pleasure. Kuroko smile and fastening his thrust, pushing the spot. "I told you it will be good, there's more though. More bigger and longer than my fingers, but I won't force you if you not ready yet but it would such a waste since we had gone this far." Kagami moan like a cat in heat when Kuroko push his button again, "But, if you're ready, you can't look back again, because I will not take a no as an answer , even if you beg me to stop."

Kagami open his eyes widely, 'Do I want this? Would it be hurt? It hurts at first but the sensation become unbearably pleasant. It's not like I'm going to die anyway, furthermore, we had gone this far. And Kuroko had beg for this for god know how many times.' Kagami narrow his eyes towards Kuroko, mouthing something that Kuroko wants to hear from the first time they met. "I want to feel more."

Kuroko instantly unzip his black jeans and exposing an incredibly long and thick cock. Kagami whole body trembling, scared and weak 'Is-Is that what he was going to stuff in me?!' Kuroko coat his dick with a large amount of the lube. He slide himself between his lover bottom cheeks. Kagami shuddered because of sensation between his ass. He can feel how big and thick it was.

"Kagamikun... Are you alright?" He nodded. He had already understood what was awaiting him and was as ready as he could get, under the circumstances.

"Good." Kuroko rose himself up a little, resting himself on one arm, and kissed Kagami's lips some more. He steadied the base of his shaft with his remaining hand and aligned himself with the dark red head. "... I'm going in."

He pushed his hips up and the tip of his cock slowly inserted itself into his ass. Kagami moaned, mostly out of pain but somehow in pleasure, as he slowly took in all of Kuroko. Once he was all it, they remained still for a while. It hurt but it was also pleasurable. He panted as he slowly got used to his dick being inside of him, messing him up. The mere thought of it set his heart and face he felt ready, he grinded his hips ever so slightly to give Kuroko a sign, who didn't wait to start moving. He went slowly at first, very slowly, not to hurt Kagami who had a hard time keeping his voice in and this is the dark red head first time, he don't want him to be scared and in pain. He kept his hand on his cock during the whole time, stroking it in unison with his thrusting. The tightness and heat of Kagami's body was driving him mad, sending him wave after wave of deep pleasure. Even if he restrained himself not to make Kagami feel any unnecessary pain, he had a hard time holding back. Kagami, on the other side, was thorn between pain and pleasure and couldn't tell which was which anymore. His body was burning up and his whole lower half felt numb. Through the pain, he felt himself get closer and closer to cumming until he couldn't take it anymore. Repressing his whorish moaning, his whole body shook in pleasure as he came onto Kuroko's hand and chest. Both his mind and body were exhausted, but he stayed conscious long enough to feel Kuroko rail him until he, too, couldn't take it anymore. He shook violently as he orgasmed into him and at this point, Kagami's consciousness left him.

Kuroko pull himself from Kagami, he smile as his semen came out from his lover's ass. He left the bed and walk through the camera. He take it and bring the camera towards his sleeping beauty, record every inch of the peaceful face before he kiss the other cheeks.

"I love you, Taigakun."

Tzzt

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~End of Lemon Scene~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Well... that was not what I had expected..." Aomine stare at his rocky hard dick. Well, everyone did.

Maybe they will considered of borrowing one of the many tapes for... stuff.

Awkward silence.

Suddenly they felt a sudden chill and shiver slightly.

"Is it me or the room colder?" Kise grin his teeth and hug him self.

"What are you doing here..."

They froze. T-That voice.

The rainbow heads turn their head s back in the matter of second and meet with a scary face that they seriously don't want to see again.

There stand Kuroko Tetsuya at the door. Bangs covering half of his face and evil miasma sprouting behind him.

When the bluenette step inside, immediately the room temperature down to O° degree. They really wish they had the smaller teen misdirection speciality. Mentally they prey for a savior.

"I said, what are you doing **here?!"**

He growl. Sharp eyes was facing them. The miasma around him grow bigger and thicker, making the occupants in the room tremble in fear.

Akashi hesitantly reaching for his sharp scissors. His hand sweating. He won't admitted this but he is really scared right now. Just like the first time they faced moment like this before. Only, this time a lot scarier. Akashi gulped when Kuroko stares straight into his mismatched eyes. The 'bing out your scissors and I will use it to cut your body into 27 parts ' stares making he stray his hand away from the scissors in his pants pockets.

Before Kuroko can speak more ( and spread more miasma) a voice called.

"Kuroko, are they there?"

The GoM mentally scream where did the satanic face goes a second ago.

Kuroko instantly turn around and walk leaving the room but not before he look behind his shoulder.

"If you trying to run away, later you will pry that you had never been born." the evil facade abruptly change in the matter of second as he step outside of the room. If you stare deep enough, you can see flowers and sparkles hanging around him as he walk... wait, more like skipping.

The rainbow heads froze at the places they stand, unable to move. After a few moment they heard footsteps and instantly they shuddered.

Kuroko poked his head inside with a gloomy face, "Kagamikun invited you guys for dinner."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

When they walk in the kitchen, all they can do is just blush furiously. Because why not? There was the guy who had defeated them proudly stand in front of the kitchen counter while in a frilly pink apron. He than stop his humming-yes humming! He just humming a tone ( a beautiful one) while chopping the reddish- and look behind his shoulder. "Oh, you'll already here? Please take a sit, dinner will be ready in a few moment." He gave him a blinding smile. They swear their brains just shout 'waifu!' and their hearts beating furiously. But of course the smile come with a price. They can feel the stare that bore deep into their soul.

Kuroko click his tongue irritatedly.

"Oh yes, Kuroko can you help me with the onions?"

Kuroko walk past them towards the red head and flung his thin but strong arm around the taller one waist possessively making the others who look froze. Kagami seems unnoticed though. Kuroko narrow his eye with wicked smile stick on his face as he speak,"Of course, _Taigakun."_

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Dinner came out smoothly, surprisingly. The taste of Kagami's cooking still lingering around their taste buds. When Murasakibara first land his purple eyes on the crunchy looking cookies, he know he will abandon a whole store of candies and snacks just to devoured the dark red head cooking. Maybe he will ask the red head homemade chocolate for valentine later? Neh, Kurochin would beheading him before he can come near five more meters towards the dark red head.

If it was not for Kuroko who was staring intently at them, they would jump out from their sits and immediately ask the dark red head a hand in marriage. For sure!

But before that, they had to be sure that they still can see the morning sun tomorrow.

" So, explain now how you guys get into my secret room and watch my forbidden video?"

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

A/N: I'm done, I'm fucking done! Firstly, I'm sorry for their OOC-ness, because truthfully, I had not even watch or read KNB anime or manga! IDEK how I can made this story without watch/read it. Secondly for my poor attempt of Lemon. Even though I had do a lot of revision, I just can't get it right! I'm really sorry. Oh and Kagami's OOC-ness when he moan... hehehe, I just don't really prefer vulgar words when some one moaning...But, do not you worry my dearest reader, I had decide to make an Uke!Kagami stories collection for various pairings with Uke!Kagamin as main characters and if you had any request, you can ask here firstly because I need a story for starter and rules will be state there. And I'll upload new story, still with Uke!Kagami and GOMxKagami as main pairings, yes, all of them. Just want to inform you guys, it was about blind!Kagami and will be have rape. Ah yes, lastly I need a Beta for this story so it can be more interesting and comfortable to read, mostly for Grammar Nazis reader. Hahahaha, no offense. Thank you for reading my humble story.


End file.
